Return of the forgotten Overlord
by heavenoverhell
Summary: Forgotten, the Overlord who ruled over hell for almost five thousand years has watched the world change many time, but now he returns to bend the world to his will. Can anyone stop him or will it burn?
1. prolog

The forgotten overlord, one of most powerful of beings in existence left to rule over hell. He was abandoned by his own minions. Though do to that his power grew to be unmatched to the point that he could easily battle one of the old gods. He watch as the so-called chantry killed his only son and his grand children. Since then no overlord could gather enough power to defeat the chantry.

This is one of the few times he show sadness and even worse that the so-called maker took his son soul and destroyed it. Since then he gathered his power to one day break free of his prison. He Lucifer, lord of hell was forgotten. That was their mistake.

You never forget beings of power or you will suffer in the future. Even though he is forgotten he will always be a threat to the world for he will no longer be forgotten for he will bend Thedas to his will.

**Hello people if you guys are reading this, please note this is a story I will write on the side so don't expect fast updates. I will still write this though okay guys.**


	2. Return of the Overlord

"Tamlen be careful!" said one of the elves who were looking at the mirror. Lucifer in his time as ruler of hell has learned to change the real world to the point he could create the beast know as dark spawn. For that was why the cave which belonged to another land appeared suddenly in the forest.

"Stop being so scared you pussy, it just a mirror." Oh how very wrong they were. That mirror was one of the few ways to enter hell with facing death. Of course it's always easier going to hell but leaving was a hole different story. The mirror was the last way to leave hell but it still wasn't easy.

For Lucifer to leave hell one who soul that was not damned would have to be destroyed. To do that all the man would have to do is touch the mirror but he could see the man had no reason to touch it. Lucifer suddenly caused the illusion of treasures of the greatest empires to trick him.

Tamlen eyes widen at the sight of it appearing on the mirror. He mindlessly moved his hand to touch the treasure in front of him. If their was one thing he knew about evil was greed could control of people.

When the elf hand barley glazed the mirror, Lucifer made his move. Tamlen didn't even have time to know what was happening before his body and soul was absorbed by the mirror in an explosion that released the most purest of evils upon the world. As Lucifer walk through the portal he felt his power weaken as he left hell. Sadly even though he was weakened, he was still as powerful as one of the Arch demons.

The other elf was starring at the man who came through the portal. He saw the man was covered head to toe in armor. The being also the biggest person he ever saw who was wielding a sword the size of a two handier. The last thing he notice was the gauntlet with the strange gem in it.

Lucifer saw the elf laying on the floor wounded from the blast. Lucifer walked up to the elf with an evil aura that you couldn't see but could feel as easy as a sword. He took one last look at the elf before he crushed his skull with a stomp of his foot.

The overlord sent one of the many souls he gathered through his time into the remains of the elf. In seconds the skeleton ripped through the skin of the dead elf to become his first solider. Lucifer smiled as the it repaired the skull he crush moments ago. The soul would restore the skeleton to before it was even damage in the first place

"The beginning of the end has begun for this world will fall to my power." The Overlord said already raising his army. He started to leave the ruins in a calm stride followed by his undead who scavenge what armor and weapons it could use.

As he walked through the forest he saw trails leading back to what he presumed was a camp. He followed the trail killing an elf on the way. When he got close enough but not to close to it he saw how big it was.

The camp was full of people from elders to the youngest child. Lucifer was thinking about how to kill them when he couldn't find his newest solider. That was when it came back with the heads of those it killed.

"Oh yeah that was what I sent you to do" the Overlord said as he remember he told it to kill the elves around the camp. He turned back to the camp when he decided to do something new. He wrapped the camp in dome fire that few could do with out lighting the forest on fire. He let go of the magic when the screams at last stopped.

He sniff the air before saying in a voice of raw happiness "I always enjoyed the smell of burnt flesh in the morning. Well than I better start raising the dead then." He then released more souls to take over the bodies of the dead. Lucifer gave a laugh of a mad man as he watched his army growing in number.

* * *

Merrill was watching in horror as her Clan was turned in undead. She was out for a walk a little farther than she should have been when she saw a skeleton holding the heads of a few of her clan. She was scared and angry at the same time. She wanted to attack it but barely didn't encase there was more of them. That was when it went to the huge man in armor.

What he did next made her magic( which surpassed the keeper in offensive power.) look like nothing as he burned down the whole camp at once. She would've screamed if she wasn't so scared. She then saw him walk into the camp and starting to raise the dead. He defiled their bodies with how he was treating them laughing like a manic.

He started to leave after he raised the last of her clan. She knew the smart thing would to tell the other clans, but that would only cost more lives. No she would be the one to take his life or no one at all. She waited till she was somewhat behind him so she could follow him and maybe just maybe, get her vengeance.

** How you guys doing? I know its short but hey, it's an update. So please tell me what you think about the story and if there a certain place the Overlord should go please say so. Also their will be no blight in this one, so no extra Grey Wardens.**


End file.
